


Light Never Fades

by ChamiTheJedi



Series: The Story of Avaris Skywalker [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Issues, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sequel, Skywalker Family Drama (Star Wars), The Force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChamiTheJedi/pseuds/ChamiTheJedi
Summary: A sequel to Darkness Never Dies. Follows was adventures of Avaris and her friends during the events of Sequel Trilogy.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s), Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Story of Avaris Skywalker [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652137
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Jakku

Avaris' POV

I turn around in my bed. I know how this goes. There is Jamie with his lightsaber above me. I pull my lightsaber from a nightstand. I block Jamie's attack and pull the hut on him. Another one of my 'deja-vu' dreams.

"Mama... Mama..." I hear a distant echo.

"Mama!" I hear Angie's voice as I wake up.

"Hey Angie," I tell her as I sit up. "Did I sleep in?"

"No. But Nana is calling you. She says she has a mission for you."

I nod. I look at a chronometer on my desk. I don't have a normal sleep schedule. I can lie down late in the evening and wake up in the morning, or lay down during the day and wake up in the middle of the night.

"Alright, go tell Leia that I'll be there in a second." She smiles and leaves. I can't believe how much she had grown in the last 8 years.

I get up and pick up some clothes. I take cream pants, a white tunic, a leather jacket, and boots.

I get out of my quarters and walk out to the base. D'Qar is a home base of the Resistance. After Leia told me about First Order attacks I couldn't just do nothing. She offered me the position of commander but I declined.

I get to the command center. Leia is waiting for me there.

"Good. You are here Avaris. I need you to go ta Jakku."

"Did something happen to Poe?" I ask.  
"He is not responding. He should have been half bay back by now."

"Ok. I'll go." Poe was sent to retrieve a map that leads to the secret location of Lisa and Jamie.

I get to an X-wing that is prepared for me. I put on a helmet and prepared for the flight. I get the signal from the command center and get in the air.

After some time I see Jakku in all of its dusty beauty. But then I sense him.

"Ben," I whisper.

He doesn't respond but I know he heard me. I also see a Star Destroyer. I recognize it as the Finalizer, Hux's ship.

"Can this day become any worse?" I mutter.

I descend towards the planet. If Poe was captured...

No, now I see. There is a TIE Fighter flying away from the Finalizer. And then the TIE is shot. It starts falling towards the planet. I fly down with it. I sense Poe and someone else there.

"Poe is that you?!" I shout through the commlink.

"Avaris! Am I glad to hear from you! In case you haven't noticed we are in a bit of trouble."

"I see you. I'll fly next to you so I can slow down your fall."

We just entered the atmosphere. One part of the TIE falls off. I follow the rest and the land near it. I get out of my X-wing throwing the helmet. I run to the TIE but it's not Poe who is there. Only his jacket is there.

A dark-skinned man dressed up in stormtrooper armor runs towards the wreckage.

"Who are you and where is Poe?"

"My name is Finn. I helped Poe escape." I sense he is not lying. I also sense something else.

"Run!" I shout. My ship and the TIE sink in quicksand. "Karabast! We'll have to find a way off this rock."

"What about Poe?"

"I can't sense him. Did he tell you where the map is?"

"He said his droid has it," the man says. He starts taking off pieces of his armor.

"Of course. Well, let's get going." We start walking in one direction. After some time Finn asks:

"Are you a Jedi?"

"I am," I answer. Then I remember that I haven't told him my name yet. "I'm Avaris by the way."

He stops.

"Wait you are Avaris Skywalker? The Princess."

I turn to him and say: "I am not a princess. I don't know what the First Order told you about me but it was probably a lie."

"They told us that you betrayed and killed Filius."

"Okay two things. First, I never betrayed my father since I never really joined him in the first place. Second, he isn't dead, just in exile."

We decide not to talk much after that since we have to keep ourselves from dehydration.

After a few hours of walking, we come to an outpost. We separate searching for some water. I offer some credits to a man for a canister of water but he denies them and requests my commlink. I give him the command he gives me water. I drink half of it, saving the rest for Finn.

Then something strange happens. I see Finn knocked to the ground by a girl. By her clothes, I assume she is a scavenger. I watch them argue for a little.

Then BB-8 comes. He shocks Finn, who winces in pain. I came just in time to hear Finn telling the girl and BB-8 about Poe.

"BB-8!" I shout and the little droid comes to me. "Glad you made it," I say.

I approach the girl to thank her for keeping BB-8 safe. But then, we hear TIE Fighters. Finn grabs the girl's hand and pulls her.

We run through the outpost. We get into a tent and Finn asks if anyone has a blaster. We hear more TIEs coming our way.

Finn once again takes the girls hand on what she comments:

"Stop taking my hand!"

We ran out of the tent just as it explodes. The explosion sends us flying but we soon hit the sand. We get up and exit the outpost.

There we see two ships. One of them is a quad jumper and the other one is a very familiar YT-1300.

"We can't outrun them!" Finn shouts.

"We might in that quad jumper!" The girl answers.

"That ship is slow. We take that one." I start running towards the Corellian freighter and BB-8 follows me.

"That one is garbage," scavenger shouts as I'm running away from her and Finn. As I enter the ship I hear another explosion. It was the quad jumper.

I get to the cockpit and start preparing for the flight. I see Finn and the scavenger running into the ship.

"Gunner position is down there!" I hear the scavenger say.

She sits in the co-pilot seat.   
"What happened to this ship? Most of these adjustments don't make any sense." I say.

"It can fly. Yeah?" The girl answers.

"Let's find out," I say as I turn the engine on.

Somehow, we get in the air.

"Stay low it confuses their tracking!" Finn shouts through the ship's comm channel. I fly the ship as close as I can to the land.

"You," I point at the girl, "turn on the shields. And you," I shout through the comm channel. "Start blasting them."

"We need some cover," Finn says.

I see a wreck of an old Star Destroyer.

"You thinking what I'm thinking."

She nods.

I drive the ship into the broken haul of Star Destroyer. Finn shoots one TIE. We somehow exit the wreck. I immediately pull up the lever and we are flying up. Finn shoots the other TIE.

We exit Jakku's atmosphere. The scavenger and I meet with Finn in the living area of the ship.

"Well, that was good. Nice shooting," I say to Finn. He says: "Thanks."

"Where did you learn how to fly?" I ask the girl.

"In a simulator. I never flew a real ship before."

"I didn't get your name," Finn tells her.

"Rey," she says.

"I'm Avaris. This is Finn."

Suddenly, we see some gas, probably toxic, coming from under the floor.


	2. Smugglers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew meets up with Han and Chewie

Avaris' POV

I use the Force to lift the panel. I drop in there. Rey jumps after me. I saw Finn running to get a toolbox.

"It's the motivator," I say.

"We need a Harris wrench," Rey says, and Finn throws one to her.

"How bad is it?" Finn asks.

"If we want to live- not good!" Rey answers him.

"Less talking, more fixing. Give me the Pilex driver, hurry." Finn gives me the tool.

"How far is your base?" Rey asks.

"It's in the Ileenium system. Why, how far would you like it to be?"

"If we get the ship working again, I can drop you off at Ponemah Terminal. That's as far as I can go."

"What about you?" Finn asks her.

Rey looked at him as if he'd asked a stupid question and said:

"I gotta go back to Jakku."

"Back to Jakku? Why does everyone always want to go back to Jakku?" Finn asks her in utter shock.

"For kriff's sake, we have to fix the ship," I pop out of the hole and pull the bonding tape- the last thing that I need to fix the ship- to me.

After that, the gas stops leaking. Rey and I get out of there.

"Rey, you are a pilot, you can go anywhere. Why go back?" I ask her.

"Is it important?" She says, clearly not wanting to talk about the subject. I don't push it further.

Suddenly, the lights go out. Someone has taken over the ship's controls. I feel who it was.

Finn and Rey rush to the cockpit to see what was happening. I hear Finn suggesting that we unfix the leak.

"That won't be necessary. I know who caught us in a tractor beam." I tell them

"Who?!" They ask at the same time.

"Just stay here," I say as I get to the hatch.

I push the switch and the hatch opens. There is a blaster directed straight at my heart.

There are also two smugglers. One of them is a Wookie, and the other is an old, scruffy-looking human.

"Hey! It's just me! Could you put the blaster down?"

"Avaris? Is that you?" Uncle Han asks.

"The one and only."

"Haven't seen you in a while, kid." He turns back to Chewbacca and tells him: "Chewie, we are home."

Chewie comes and hugs me.

"Hey, Chewie. Missed you too."

Two smugglers look around the ship, probably remembering all the crazy adventures they went through.

"Oh and these are Rey, Finn, and BB-8," I tell them.

"Where did you get the ship?" Han asks.

"Niima outpost," I answer.

"Jakku? That junkyard?"

"Thank you!" Finn glanced at Rey as if to prove a point. "Junkyard."

"Told ya we should have double-checked the Western Reaches," Han said to Chewbacca. "Who had it? Ducain?"

"Uncar Plutt did," Rey answered. "He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain."

"Who stole it from me!" Han snapped.

"You tell him Han Solo just stole back the _Millenium Falcon_ for good."

Both Rey and Finn dropped their jaws in awe.

"This is the _Millenium Falcon_? You are Han Solo?" Rey asked in pure astonishment.

"Used to be." The old man answered as he went to the cockpit.

"Han Solo? The Rebellion general?" Finn asked.

"No," Rey said, "The smuggler!"

Finn seemed baffled. "Wasn't he a war hero?" He asked me.

"He was."

"This is the ship that made the Kessel Run in fourteen parsecs," Rey said.

"Twelve!" Han shouted from the cockpit.

"He took a shortcut," I explain.

Han came from the cockpit with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey- some moof-milker put a compressor on the ignition line."

"I know. It puts too much pressure-"

"-on the hyperdrive," Han said, finishing my sentence. "Chewie, throw them in a pod. We'll drop them at the nearest inhabited planet."

"Wait, no, we need your help," I say and he turns towards me.

"My help?"

"We need to get this droid to the Resistance base." Han starts walking back to the cockpit. Then I say:

"He is carrying the map that can help us find Jamie and Lisa." He stops and I can sense his demeanor change. "I need to find them. Just like Leia and you-"

"I'll help you, Avaris. But I can't take you to your base. I'll drop you off at Maz's, is that okay."

"That'll be great, Uncle Han."

"Did you just call him 'Uncle'?" Rey asks me. Right then we hear a clank from the hauler.

"Don't tell me a rathtar's gotten loose," Han says as he and Chewie run out of the Falcon. Rey, Finn, BB-8, and I follow.

"You are hauling rathtars?" Finn asks.

"I'm hauling rathtars."

We get deeper into the ship.

"It's the Guavian Death Gang. They must have tracked us from Nantoon," Han says, looking at a holographic image showing the bandits boarding the ship. We walk down another corridor.

“What’s a rathtar?” Rey asks.

“Ever heard of Trillia Massacre?” Finn turned to her.

“No.”

“Good,” he said.

“I got three going to King Prana,” Han bragged.

“Three! How did you get them aboard?” I ask in surprise.

“Let’s just say I used to have a bigger crew.”

Stopping in a corridor, Han pressed a button that opened a hatch in the floor.

“Get below the deck until I say so. The droid stays with me,” Han says. Rey and Finn get down there. I go after them. As I’m closing the hatch, I say: “Lemme guess, you’re gonna talk your way out of the situation.”

“I always do.”

I roll my eyes. The hatch closes right at the time, as I hear a door opening a few seconds after.

I hear the leader of Guavians say: “Han Solo. You are a dead man.”

“Bala-Tik. What’s the problem?”

“The problem is we loaned you fifty thousand for this job.”

“C’mon, we have to move,” I tell Finn and Rey, and we start crawling away from the gang.

“I never made a deal with Kanjiklub.”

“Tell that to Kanjiklub.”

Then I hear another door open, as the members of Kanjiklub get into the corridor above us.

“I have an idea of how to help Han and Chewie. But it’ll be risky.” I whisper and Rey and Finn nod. I tell them to get to the fuse box and release the rathtars. They looked at me as if I had gone mad.

“Do it,” I tell them and they crawl away. I close my eyes, concentrating. I use the Force to close both the doors, trapping the gangs.

I jump out of the ventilation shaft, activating my lightsaber. I cut down the rathtar that was after Han and Chewbacca. They look at me in a mix of amusement and surprise. I deactivate the saber and we start running.

The doors of the hangar were locked.

“I got the door. Cover us,” Han says. Chewie and I start shooting at them, as Han and BB-8 work on opening the blast doors. One lucky Guavian shoots Chewie in the shoulder.

“Chewie,” Han shouts as he lifts his friend’s bowcaster and shoots the Guavian, killing him. He then destroys the door controls which, obviously, is another way to open the door.

We help Chewie get to the _Falcon_. I see Finn and Rey running to us. Han sees them too.

“You close the hatch door behind us,” he tells Rey. He turns to Finn and tells him: “And you help with Chewie.”

When we get into the ship, Han runs to the cockpit and Rey follows. Finn and I get Chewie to the bed. I show Finn where medical supplies are.

“This might hurt a bit, Chewie,” I say as I try to put a bandage on his arm. He snarls in protest. “Alright, how about this,” I put my hand on his wound. I was never very good at Force Healing but I could make the pain stop. After that, I have no problem with bandaging Chewie’s arm.

We somehow jump into hyperspace.

I hear shouting from the cockpit. Han and Rey are probably trying to fix whatever is wrong with the _Falcon._ Which they actually do.

They come to the living area and Han tells Chewie that he should rest.

“Good job you two,” Han says to Finn and me. Finn thanks him and I nod.

“So, you’re fugitives, huh?” Han asks.

“They are with the Resistance. I’m just a scavenger,” Rey says and Han nods.

“Let’s see what you have,” he tells and BB-8 shows us the map.

“It’s not complete,” I say in shock. “And I don’t know any of these systems.” _They must be in the Unknown Regions_ I think for myself.

“Wait, who are we looking for again?” Rey asks.

“My brother and his wife.”

Then it hits her.

“You are Avaris Skywalker,” she says.

“I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I finally did it. A new chapter. It is a bit boring when you have to rewrite something that happened in a movie.


	3. Takodana

Rey’s POV

“You are Avaris Skywalker,” I say while walking up to her.

“I am,” she says.

“I only heard the stories about you. About how you-“

“Defeated Filius? Saved the Galaxy? Was proclaimed a traitor to the New Republic even though I never did anything that could portray me as one?”

“Yeah, I heard about that,” Han says, looking at his niece. “There still is a bounty on your head, y’know.”

“I do know. That is why I joined the Resistance last year. I was kinda paranoid,” she sighs. “So what were you gonna ask me, Rey?”

I sit next to her and say: “Your brother, why did he leave?” She gets up and says:

“Jamie and his wife Lisa were training the new generation of Jedi, wanting to continue the legacy of my grandfather. But one student, a very good friend of mine, turned on us and destroyed it all. Since then I was trying to find them.”

  
Avaris’ POV

I remember some moments of my training. Ben and I used to be sparring partners.

“So the Jedi were real?” Rey asks.

“We still are. There just aren’t many of us,” I see an old training droid and pull it with the Force. Rey and Finn look amazed, while Han and Chewie just give me nostalgic smiles.

Then the alarm goes on, a signal of the ship coming to its destination.

Han hurries to the cockpit and Rey, Finn and I follow. We get into the atmosphere of Takodana and I can feel Rey’s delight as she sees the rivers and trees. She probably never left Jakku.

“I didn’t know there was this much green in the whole galaxy,” she says.

As soon as we land she runs out of the _Falcon_ and I follow.

She looks around in total awe.

“I know the feeling,” I say as I get next to her. “I remember the first time I came to Chandrila. Five-year-old me just couldn’t believe that not every planet in the Galaxy was one big city.”

We look at each other and smile.

“Y’know, Rey, you kinda remind me of my brother. The younger one. He never left Tatooine and I promised him that one day I will take him to the most beautiful planets just so he can see something else than sand.”

At that moment, my wrist communicator vibrated. I move a bit and then answer. It was Poe.

“Poe, I’m glad you’re alive,” I say with relief.

“As am I, Vari. You found BB-8?”

“Yeah, along with a renegade stormtrooper and a scavenger.”

“You met Finn?” he asked.

“Of course.”

“Well, where are you?”

“On Takodana.”

“I’ll tell that to General as soon as I get to D’Qar.”

I smile.

“Anything else?” Poe asks.

I turn around to see Rey and Han talking. I say: “There is something about this girl we picked up from Jakku. I just can’t figure it out yet.”

“Good luck with that, Black Leader out.”

“Starfall out.”

I walk back to Han and Rey.

“I’ve already been away too long,” Rey said.

Han nodded. “Chewie, check out the ship as best as you can,” he said to his companion.

Finn gets out of the _Falcon_ and we start walking towards Maz’s castle.

“Solo, why are we here again?” Finn asks.

“To get your droid to a clean ship,” Han tells him.

“Clean ship?” Rey inquires.

“You think it was luck that Chewie and I found the _Falcon_? If our scanners could find it, then the First Order is not far behind. The best chance of taking BB-8 back to your base is Maz Kanata.”

“We can trust her, right?” Finn questioned.

“Relax kid,” Han replied, “She’s run this watering hole for a thousand years. Maz is an acquired taste so let me do the talking. And whatever you do, don’t stare.”

“At what?” Finn and Rey ask at the same time.

“Anything,” I say as the doors of the castle open.

We enter the cantina. The place was as loud and rough as any cantina I have ever visited. Patrons of various species were drinking, gambling…

All but one of them. She was old, short, with orange skin and a pair of goggles on her head. As Maz put down a tray of drinks she was carrying, she turned around and proudly proclaimed: “Haan Solo!”

“Oh, boy,” Han said. The whole cantina became quiet. So much about keeping a low profile. “Hey, Maz!”

She walked to us. Other cantina patrons went back to their business. “Where is my boyfriend?” she asks as she walks up to us.

“Chewie is working on the _Falcon,_ ” Han explains.

“I like that Wookiee,” she looks between Rey and Finn as if she’s examining them. “I assume you need something desperately. Let’s get to it,” she says as she leads us to a table.

Kylo’s POV

“I fought her, I fought Avaris. She told me that you turned good, but I doubt it. Snoke doubts it. Even if you are dead now, I know that you died as a Sith. And so… forgive me. Because I feel it again. The pull to the light. Show me again, the power of Darkness. And I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, Uncle. And I will finish what you started…”

Avaris’ POV

“A map? To Jamie and Lisa Skywalker…?” Maz says while stroking her chin as if she is pondering on something.

“Lisa still goes by Kenobi, but yeah,” I say.

“Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia,” Han tells her.

She chuckles and says no.

“You’ve been running away from this fight for too long. Han, go home.”

“Leia doesn’t want to see me,” he says.

“You’d be surprised,” I tell him. He gives me one of his looks, although a sad-looking one.

“What fight?” Rey asks.

“The only fight. Against the Dark Side. Through the ages, I have seen evil take many forms. The Sith, the Empire. Today, it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the Galaxy. We must fight them. All of us,” Maz explains.

“There is no fight against the First Order. Not one we can win,” Finn exclaims, a bit angrily. “Look around. There’s no chance we haven’t been recognized already. I bet the First Order is on their way-”

He stopped talking when he saw Maz adjusting her goggles, making her eyes appear even larger.

“Avaris, what is she doing?” he asks me.

“Don’t know. But it doesn’t look good.”

Maz climbed onto the table and walked over to Finn. “If you live long enough, you see the same eyes in different people. I’m looking at the eyes of men who wants to run.”

“You don’t know a thing about me,” Finn snapped back. “Where I’m from. What I’ve seen. You don’t know the First Order as I do. They’ll slaughter us. We all need to run.”

Maz hummed and sat back o her chair. “You see those two.” She gestured towards two pirates. I recognize them as Sidon Ithano and his first mate Quiggold. “They’ll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There you can disappear.”

“Finn?” Rey asked in disgust.

“Come with me,” he begged.

“What about BB-8? We have to get him to your base.”

“I can’t,” Finn said as he got up. He walked away, heading to the pirates. Rey got up and headed after him.

“So much about that guy,” I say a bit disappointed.

There is a moment of silence between the three of us. Maz is the one to break the silence.

_“How is Angie?” She asks._

“Good. That guy from Kiffu you told me about really helped with her problem,” I say.

“What problem?” Han asks.

“It’s a Jedi thing. Similar to my dreams where I can see people’s memories, she can touch an object and see its past. It’s called Psychometry,” I explain.

We go silent again after that. It almost feels like everyone wants to say something, yet we are all out of words.

“You know, you can come back to the Resistance with me,” I say. Han wants to disagree with me, but I know he secretly wants to come back into fighting.

I look around to see where Rey and Finn are. They are both out of my sight, I assume Finn left the cantina, and Rey also went somewhere. That’s when I hear it. Voices of the past.

“Maz, where’s the lightsaber?”

“Down in the basement. Why?”

“Excuse me,” I get up and make my way through the crowd. I get to the basement just in time to see Rey falling on her back.

“What was that?” she asks in pure shock. I can see tears in her eyes. “I shouldn’t have gotten in there.”

“That lightsaber used to belong to my grandfather. I used it too for some time. And now, it calls to you.”

“I have to go back to Jakku,” it’s the only thing she says.

“Yeah, I figured you’d say that,” she looks down in embarrassment when I said that. “Rey, I think you know the truth as I do. Whoever you are waiting on Jakku, they are not coming back.” She is crying by now. “I wasn’t sure earlier but I am now.”

“About what?”

“The Force, Rey, it flows through every living thing. Through me, all the people in the cantina upstairs, every plant on this planet. And through you. Close your eyes, feel it. Let it guide you. As it guided me. Take the lightsaber, and-”

“I am never touching that thing again,” she cut me off. “I don’t want any part of this.” Before I could say anything, she stormed off past me.

I sigh out and walk to the room where Maz kept Grandfather’s lightsaber. I grab it and look at it for a moment before putting it on my belt, next to mine. Then my wrist comm buzzes. It’s Kaydel, one of the operators in the Resistance base.

“Avaris, we have received an encrypted transmission from the First Order. I’m transferring it to you now.” The transmission shows me a live recording of General Hux.

“Today is the end of the Republic. The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder.” He stands on some sort of platform, surely talking to his troops. “At this very moment in a system far from here, the New Republic lies to the galaxy while secretly supporting the treachery of the rogues of the Resistance. This fierce machine which you have built, upon which we stand will bring an end to the Senate, to their cherished fleet. All remaining systems will bow to the First Order”, by now I’m running through the people in the cantina. I have to get outside, “and will remember this as the last day of the Republic! Fire!”

I’m out of the castle now. I look up at the sky. A red line is forming in the sky. That must be a new weapon the First Order has been making. And then I feel it. It hit its target, no one of its targets. I fall on my knees, the screams getting louder in my head as billions of people cry out their last words. Soon after four more targets explode.

Most people would just assume what happened, and what planets were destroyed. But I know that Hosnian System, my home is gone…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaah sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of things going on… And a little cliffhanger at the end for y’all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so happy :). The sequel finally comes to life. Plus, it's on the same date as the first chapter of the previous story.


End file.
